kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-46
Summary At her home in Mistyshore, Rana heals her injured sons, insisting that they play more safely. They retort that the half started the fight, saying that their parents sinned against their own parents before their relationship. As Rana tells them that it is a bunch of nonsense, Anne peeks into the room to tell her mother that Rimi made a mess in the room, and that recovery spells have no effect. Rana decides that it must be at its optimal state and tells her to leave it. Anne protests and says she needs to work on her assignment, so Rana sends her to her great-aunt Eline's lab. Someone arrives with a letter from Ran in Kalibloom, and Rana wonders why he is even there. Ran and Leez discuss how to explain things to Rana, while Kaz and Shess awkwardly look on. They then talk about Agwen, Kasak, and Yuta, at which point Leez wants to change the subject. She turns to Kaz and asks him about his life since Atera, mentioning that she heard from Teo that he survived because he was out buying her a birthday present. Kaz suddenly remembers his abandoned pet, and asks Shess to help him find it. As they walk away, Leez asks Ran not to tell Kaz about her short lifespan. Ran suggests that she ask Claude about her date of death so she can prepare for it, and she remembers that she still had one question left that she could ask him. In Rindhallow, Airi looks over her unconscious brother. Mao tells her that Chandra dropped by earlier and told them to insure that everything is ready when he awakens. She then adds that Claude had some paperwork to give her. Airi pulls out a few pages and sees the words, "A body revived with hoti visnu contains a different soul." 3-046 healed by mom.png| 3-046 awkward.png| 3-046 Leea and Kaz chibis.png 3-046 relying on each other.png| Currygom's comment Claude had promised to answer one remaining question from Leez in Episode 2-26. Afterword Which is Kan and which is Ten? It's as if they planned what to say and speak together, and they seem to have similar personalities, but they sometimes show an odd difference in reactions. Compare their expressions when their older sister is given money. A child who is doing her school project at the research lab (7 years old) The oldest daughter is smarter than other kids her age, so she seems a lot older when she talks, but she's still young. Rana, her mom, was accepted into a magic academy when she was just ten years old. Kaz: ... What was Kaz thinking as he watched those two? Their height difference is apparent even in their chibi forms. Some of you keep saying that Kaz is short, and some even asked if Kaz isn't completely grown up yet because he's a quarter, but he's not. Kaz is a pure-blood who's all grown up. He's being compared to those around him, but Kaz's height is... not that tall but he's not that short, either... Kaz is taller than Gandharva (adult version 169 cm). + "Aunt" was changed to "Great Aunt"! I must not've been very focused when I wrote the dialogue... T_T Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why is Rimi's mess considered optimal? ** What did the twins mean by "sinning against your own parents"? It was presumed but not confirmed that Ran killed his mother during the Cataclysm. It is still unknown at this point in the story what happened to Rana's parents, only that they are no longer around. ** Why was Kaz being so awkward around Leez? Show/Hide Spoiler We learn later that Kaz believes that Leez would be better off dead. ** What and how did Leez learn about how Yuta was made? References